Rock Stars And Secret Boyfriends
by ItsCaraBoii
Summary: secrets. We all have them some more drastic than others...


**GAJEVY FIC!**

 **Modern AU**

 **Gajeel: Oi it's another story about us, Shrimp. Hopefully, she won't forget about this story like the last one….**

 **Levy: Ooo yay Thank You, Cara!**

 **Makarov: This little brat doesn't own Fairy Tail or Any Of its characters Mashima-san does.**

 **btw the brat also wanted me to tell you, idiots that this story is absolutely NOT edited.**

Levy calmly walked into school bopping her head to the music.

"Levy off with the headphones" her best friend Lucy said, ripping them out of her ears.

Levy's cheeks puffed up in annoyance

"Whyyyyyyy?" she whined,"Because we're going to class now" Lucy retorted.

"That doesn't mean anything" she mumbled

"Huh?" Lucy said

"Nothing Lu-chan," she said as she opened the locker.

She has a lot of pictures on the side of her locker. Mostly pictures of the famous rock star Gajeel Redfox also known as her secret boyfriend. Yup that's right she has a secret boyfriend. Her "secret boyfriend" was on a tour at the moment. They had to keep it secret for safety purposes. Ya know like those die hard fangirls who would kill just to look at Gajeel's body up close. And touch his muscles that flexed every time he moved. And his-

"Levy-chan!" Lucy called out

"What?" Levy groaned not happy to be torn away from daydreaming.

"The first bell rang"

CrapCrapCrapCrap

She quickly shut the locker and ran after Lucy ran to class.

Lucy went to sit next to her boyfriend Natsu at a different table and Levy went to sit at an empy one waiting for Alex.

The teacher started to take attendance.

"Lucy Heartfillia"

"Here"

"Gray Fullbuster"

"Here"

"Juvia Lockser"

"Juvia is here!"

Levy mind goes back to Gajeel. 'I kinda miss him, But he won't be back for 2 whole weeks...' She thought

"Levy Mcgarden"

'It's so nice when he's here.'

"Levy Mcgarden"

"WHAT!?" Levy snaps "uh, i mean 'Here'"

Everybody was still staring at me. 'I've been around Gajeel to much'.

The teacher droned on about behavior and how she was shocked that Levy would act this way.

'Yeah. Yeah. Yup. Whatever.'

Someone suddenly bursted into the classroom. "Ms. Santos, why are you late?"

Alex rolled her deep blue eyes and sat in the seat next to Levy. Alex had dyed her hair neon orange with purple highlights. Alex like Levy also had a secret. Her boyfriend Xander is in Gajeel's band "The Fairy Tails" along with Pantherlily and Shagotte. They loved the same type of music and they both loved books, Just like Lucy.

They only had one thing that they didn't have in common. Alex was cold, Only to certain people but still, that girl can tell you all of YOUR problems and faults without even batting an eye. Vicious Right?

But for some reason today she was happy as ever.

"Spill it," Levy said as soon as the teacher left the class.

Alex smiled innocently "Spill what?"

"Spill the tea!"

Alex smiled excitedly "They're coming back early"

At first, Levy didn't know who she was talking about. Then it hit her and she screamed.

Literally.

You would think Alex would have the common sense to stop Levy and tell her this is a classroom.

Nope.

She screamed right along with Levy. "Yay!"

Lucy was confused on why Levy was so happy. She figured she'd ask her later.

Levy saw Lucy staring at her, and calmed down immediately.

The teacher came back in at that moment clapping. "Alright settle down!"

After a few boring classes, it was lunch!

They walked into the line it was pizza today, but Levy was too happy to eat. Alex took a piece of pizza and then sneaked a salad. To be honest, she's probably going on a diet because Natsu told her that she was getting fat around the middle, But every time Levy asks her she denies it.

Typical Alex.

We go to our usual table and sit.

Alex plops the pizza on Levy's plate.

It's Alex's Pepperoni pizza. "Eat." Levy just smiled. "Nope! Sorry, not hungry."

They gave Levy odd looks, "This coming from the girl who ate a whole box of pizza and family size bucket of KFC in one sitting?" Lucy asked incredulously.

"That was only once plus I can't do that anymore" Levy replied.

"And who told Levy that?" Juvia asked, grabbing Gray's half eaten piece of pizza.

'Gajeel'

"My grandma? Yes, my grandma! She was like 'Levy child, you need to stop eating a man will never marry a big eater'" The small bluenette said trying to imitate a grandma.

"Oh ok" Natsu shrugged it off and so did the rest of them.

Except Lucy, she stared intensely at me. Levy leaned up and whispered in Alex's ear. "Do ya think I made a mistake?"

Alex rolled her eyes "No I don't think so?" Trying to imitate her.

"Shut Up"

"Levy-chan!" Levy hears two voices call my name.

"Hey, Jet and Droy!"

"Wow, Levy you seem happy to see us!" Jet commented.

Alex just smirked, "Not."

The bluenette elbowed her "Ow" she screeched.

The bell rang signaling that Lunch was over.

Next was her favorite class, English.

"Ugh, English" Alex groaned as she Levy and Lucy walked to English.

Levy just laughed at her.

"Uh, Levy can we talk?" Lucy asked

"Sure Lu-chan"

As they walked to the bathroom. Levy turned her head around to Alex's direction 'Help Me' she mouthed.

As the door to the bathroom closed. Lucy turned around "What's going on?"

"Nothing." She replied getting anxious.

"No it's not 'Nothing', Levy" Lucy was miffed "You can't even trust your best friend but you trust ALEX!?" Levy started to tear up

"Fine! Fine! I'll tell you!" She said 'oops'

Someone walked in. It was Alex! Thank God, "The bell rings in 20 seconds! C'mon Girls!" Levy shot Lucy an apologetic look as she was getting dragged out the bathroom by Alex to my favorite class. Now Lucy definitely knows something is going on!

"Have you guys read the pages i asked you to read?" The teacher asked.

"Yes!" Levy replied

Our English teacher was pretty cool.

"Nice goin Levy! But what about the rest of them?" He whispered comically.

Levy giggled "Half of them didn't even know there was homework."

He laughed along with me "Class, turn to pages 146 of the book 'Romiette and Julio'"

'I absolutely love this book!'

"I hope no read ahead" He said looking straight at Levy.

"Nope!" She said cheerfully

'Yep I did I read the whole book'

"Oh, by the way, there's a Talent show being held Friday all day so there will be no classes" He explained to us. Cheers rose up in the room.

"You'll still be expected to come to school" Everybody groaned.

Alex tapped Levy on the shoulder

"Hey Levy, I signed us up already"

"YOU WHAT!?"

 **Hopefully this isn't too bad, i wrote this a little over a year ago and all i basically did was edit it a bit lmao. Anyways have you guys read the last few chapters of Fairy Tail? Its been like a month and i still haven't read it, im scared lmao**


End file.
